


Tin Toy Soldier

by Aminophen



Series: MGSV Gives Me PTSD [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Past Big Boss/Kazuhira Miller - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: ‘我只信任你一个，约翰。’‘我知道。’





	Tin Toy Soldier

晚上八点，沙漠里刮起沙尘暴。毒蛇找了一块被岩石掩护着的洼地蜷进去，马则不知道跑到哪里去了。这是他第一次应付这种天气。大概五小时前他吃了点热菜，哨站士兵吃剩下的，现在没力气顶着风去干什么。哨站那里一共三个人，有一个走了很远去解手，在他勒晕另外两个之后才从公路下面冒出头来，差点让他吃了一枪。材料和人送走之后他坐在掩体后面吃了囊饼和油土豆，比压缩能量条好点，怕有车路过，很快骑马离开。  
离他完成自己的第一个任务过了五天，不算营救卡兹那次。山猫偶尔通过通讯器问过他行程，告诉他西南方有可以招募的人选。你恢复得很好，首领，他说。现在你要自己去建立你的名声。母基地缺不少东西，米勒回来之后能解决一部分，另一部分还得靠你。  
毒蛇回答说：我会想办法。过了一会，他问，卡兹怎么样？  
他是你的副手。山猫的声音和电流音混在一起，然后他挂断了。  
于是毒蛇进入了他的新生活里，他睡在火一样滚烫，寒冷入骨的沙地，伏击一个哨站之后不眠不休连夜奔走。大部分区域什么都没有，马也不愿意停，一片空荡荡的景色。他抽那个空听磁带，两卷卡兹和山猫录给他的解说，大体上是帮他补缺九年来的记忆空白以及阿富汗当下局势，还有赛弗。磁带是新录的，塞在上一波母基地带给他的补给里面。卡兹的声音嘶嘶作响，有点陌生，像山猫。毒蛇对山猫缺乏确切的印象，对卡兹和拉·米勒却似乎有图片记忆。他看到那副墨镜的时候就感到眼熟。  
十二点，他点了电子烟抽。两点到四点睡了一会，到五点他爬起来，沙尘暴已经停了，花了点时间把马叫回来继续按原路线走。到了山猫给他标注的那个集中营的左翼。任务目标和营地的大致状况他背过，此刻掏出望远镜又确认了一次，从高地向下麻醉了唯一的一个哨兵之后潜入地下防御工事，在那里找到了倒在地上的生物工程学家。整件事没花多久，富尔顿装置启动之后他枪里还剩三枚麻醉弹，原路潜伏出来。他出来之后第一波站岗的人才变动了一次，站姿歪斜，不一会歪在柱子边开始抽烟。  
富尔顿信号收到，首领。卡兹的声音从他耳麦里传来。我相信他之后对你的义肢有大用。  
他居然还在线，毒蛇想。  
我已经为你叫了直升机，骑马过去，皮夸得应该正好落地，卡兹命令道，太久在外对身心健康有影响，回来休息一趟，就当是为了我。耳麦啪地响了一声，指挥官下线。  
毒蛇骑上马，紧了紧背带。母基地给他的重武器是一把美制式冲锋枪，一直背着没有用过。这东西没有消音器，其实拉开基本上跟自寻死路没差别。它沉甸甸地压在肩上。有它在，毒蛇觉得很完整，像牢牢勒住敌人的脖颈——在最后一刻停手，放倒时尽量悄无声息。折断那家伙的脖子更保险，达·舍沟卡利是我们传奇的第一步，确保万无一失，有人对他低语。毒蛇没听他的。  
钻石马碾过砂砾，这附近是安全区，它可以跑得很快。狂风刮过，天空上一小个黑点愈来愈大。远处明黄色的荒原中直立起无人驻足的山脉，细长的树兀自立着，伴生有一些似乎是野萝卜的矮草。螺旋桨和风声都很吵，而毒蛇感到满足的寂静。他爬上机舱，脚搭在外头坐了一会才把门拉上。  
卡兹和拉？对，本尼迪克特·‘卡兹和拉’·米勒。日语里‘和平’的意思，我记得。米勒是你的任务，把他救出来。如果他死了，我们就彻底没有希望了。  
飞过翻滚漫长的太平洋就是母基地，毒蛇新生活的另一部分，两者组成他的完整世界。他利用这里区分开自己的恶魔。他把装备卸下来放在地上。实弹的枪躺着，麻醉手枪别在他腰后。必要措施，他想，还能感受到弹片擦过和火舌迎面扑来的疼痛。

 

人先死过一次之后会得到新生，米勒对此深信不疑。他回来之后趁麻醉效果还没过做了手术，截面缝合、清创。医疗部门价格不菲的仪器没有浪费，让他第二天就能自理行走。医生说他腿上还得愈合一阵，暂时没法上义肢。米勒要了那个拐杖和止痛片。我还不知道吗？他反问。  
手要好得快一些，毕竟是他丢失的第一部分，在第一天晚上。他没想过对方会这么急躁，在MSF他有过反刑讯的训练，也没有用心应付。烟雾的毒气还残留在他肺里。赛弗。没落到专业人员手里，连个说流利英语的人都没有。第二天有人来给他打了药。天气太干，其实也不会如何。腿是较近几天的事，他饿了很久，开始考虑怎么用单手单脚爬出两层建筑。够了，我绝不等待了。他们搞清楚他是个硬骨头，榨不出什么东西。他的处境实际还是在等死。头套其实减轻了他的折磨，否则太亮了——不用看就知道那是倒数第二天的太阳。  
训练新兵的时候山猫跟他打了个照面。那间谍像在等他摔倒。米勒跟他点了点头。表面工作他一向做得到位。等走到自己的办公室米勒发现自己仍旧怒火中烧。他把新成立的基地建设组的名单调处来，把自己的名字划上去。你妈的，我怎么没把他杀了，他们两个一起。这比止痛药管用得多，一直工作到下午他都不累。吃了饭他去做检查，然后回房间做复健运动。显示器一直开着，其中一面是毒蛇的通讯器的定位。那个点现在不动了。  
卡兹，是我。蛇？  
他来得不慢，平心而论。光是水路就要走不下一周。对他的幻影，他到底是在帮助他还是毁灭他？代号‘毒蛇’，或者亚罕。他说全听自己的。告诉我，卡兹，我应该怎么做？像你之前那样告诉我。  
话术不错。他的眼睛还是以前那对，米勒发完感染阶段的高烧之后记起来。他以为大首领有别的计划，仍不得不承认自己被那张脸骗了一会。山猫故意在给米勒文件的时候叫他亚罕。有些东西要清理了，米勒，山猫提醒道。米勒当着他的面拉开抽屉把保罗、米拉尔，还有其他几个他之前保镖整理出的一小份照片烧了。他从自己的桌下拿出打火机你的时候感到无可救药与一阵恼怒，他们仍带着这玩意，他知道山猫身上也有，但自己很少抽。而且他桌子上还是有一个烟灰缸，现在倒是实用。人的面孔融化于火中，马克笔写着的祝福还剩最后一段‘生日快乐！我们的好医-’，剩下半段字被完全碳化的部分截断，消失在烟里。  
山猫离开之后米勒把打火机扔回抽屉底部，发现自己漏了一张。这张他自己入镜了一半，他抽出来看过没放回信封里。从背景看是在MSF的临时医疗营地，是米拉尔的遗物。米拉尔坐在病床上，医疗兵还带着手套，上面不知道是谁的血。他把口罩拉下来，看着镜头之外。角落是虚焦正好路过的米勒。  
米勒手里还攥着打火机，翻开又合上。照片让他想起南美雨林里那股腐烂的味道，湿热、蚊虫密布。办公室桌上有马克笔，他把打火机放下，用油笔把米拉尔边上人的脸划掉了。亚罕有自己的脸。啪，他又翻弄了一下打火机。床是折叠的，而且有些可疑的污渍。条件不好，但他在那里跟人做爱的时候感觉自己离天堂一线之隔。  
在MSF他跟女人玩得很欢，倒也不是没体验过跟同性。他见过的事跟自己的体验总觉得后者带有别的目的，不仅是发泄，可能还暗示着某人接受那个受辱的角色。跟大首领则不同，米勒没有过任何类似的性行为体验。大首领拉下他的裤子，摸到了他的屁股中间的入口，指头上沾着油，不过一会就把自己的勃起塞了进去。他卡着米勒的脖子，缓慢地追踪他肉体上的痕迹。潮湿的空气里有暴力的味道，而大首领带来的伤害无比精确，仿佛米勒生下来就缺乏这样东西，他现在来补全。米勒抓着自己的阴茎，兴奋不已，射精的时候感到他的生命倾泻而出——没有秘密。这是平等交易。大首领发出一声野兽受伤的声音，射在他身体里。米勒也清楚他的。  
米勒说，我只信任你一个，约翰。我知道，卡兹。米勒还想说什么，大首领用嘴堵住了他的话，亲吻了他脸颊很多次，仿佛在感谢米勒给予自己的特权。  
啪，打火机合上。  
他听见皮夸得降落的声音。过了一会，有人来报告，说大首领回来了。米勒还有事要做，之前他已经带了话给毒蛇，发在他通讯器记录里，就没有起身去见他。不久后有人敲他的门，敲了三下。毒蛇叫他：“卡兹。”  
他脊柱中窜过一阵寒流。谁教他的？他仍觉得很离谱。米勒仔细地观察了一会毒蛇，意识到原来自己是受辱的那个。知道得有点晚了。毒蛇还在看他。趁我还没做错什么，米勒想。他说：“你多久没洗澡？身上都臭了。注意形象，大首领。”再抬头，毒蛇终于走了。米勒满意地低头看向客户发给自己的介绍，感到很精神。这是他擅长的东西，他的事业。所有死去的人渐渐沉底，他还能前进。

 

毒蛇想到卡兹可能在避他，但不知道原因。他回基地去见了米勒，路上听到有几个人谈米勒，说他一直在工作，基本没休息过。山猫交代完一些事项之后不见踪影。他现在在记基地里人的名字，大致上对得上脸和名字，但各人的职位还不是太清楚。米勒建立了新建设团队，现在还等着他发话。后勤员玛尼告诉他米勒办公室的位置，在主基地上头。他进去之前敲了两下门，叫：“卡兹。”  
米勒在办公室里，穿得很整洁、漂亮。毒蛇更关心别的。米勒在他之前回答，过一周就能装脚上的义肢。手呢？毒蛇问。在疼痛消失之前我都不会替代它，米勒说。他盯着毒蛇，很快低头看向自己的显示屏。你都快臭了，大首领，注意形象。  
毒蛇才想起这件事情，感到有些愧疚。他点点头，下去洗了澡，在自己的床上睡了一晚。床是母基地标准的单人床，被子很舒服、很软，有股洗涤用品的香味。第二天他按照山猫的指示在基地里走了一圈，重新安排了几个人的岗位，到晚上也没有见到米勒。山猫在食堂里带点嘲讽语气地对他说，米勒今天食欲不好。  
“有新的活吗？”  
“一直有。”山猫说。“能排到下个月。米勒都安排好了，调出你的通讯器可以看。”  
“斯玛瑟要塞……我今晚就走。”  
“行。”  
皮夸得降落在一个联络点。毒蛇在附近的村镇牵上钻石马，把军毯和弹药装上马背。去斯玛瑟要塞路上哨站很密集，公路也多。他军装外套了一件袍子，头上裹着头巾。枪在马背上，他身上只带了麻醉手枪和烟雾弹。局里并没有罕密得部队的具体情况，除了传闻有个生还者。毒蛇在外睡了两夜，在峡谷公路中劫了运送俘虏的车，这才得知‘蜜蜂’的具体藏匿地点。坏消息是苏联已经有先头部队驻扎在那里。毒蛇让那人坐富尔顿回去，自己开着车走峡谷的窄道潜进去。  
洞外日光正烈，晒得人睁不开眼，洞内一下凉快下来。毒蛇趴在罕密得部队的藏身洞窟内，用麻醉枪放到了两个守卫，很快取回了‘蜜蜂’。为此他不得不扔了一些装备——那玩意很重。在洞穴的阴影之外，空气夹带着滚滚热浪。毒蛇希望外面的守卫都进了哨站避暑，他不是很确定在背着这把火箭筒的情况下能悄无声息地勒晕人。结果他出去的时候温度骤降，能见度一下也变得很低。毒蛇原先以为是沙尘暴，稀薄的雾后忽然出现一个庞然大物向他抓来。他失去了知觉。  
米勒在他耳麦里咆哮，语速激动。他说那是骷髅部队，没错。问他离最近的代步工具有多远？下一刻他又说，你来决定，大首领。你想怎么办？毒蛇贴着掩体观察那些东西，苏联哨兵还有几个活人，正在朝那些东西开火，正好成为他的掩护。  
米勒见他的定位没有动，便没再说话。毒蛇举起‘蜜蜂’，这玩意重虽重，安装的是傻瓜操作系统。填装，瞄准，锁定，摁下扳机。再换个位置重复一次。他看到自己第二发的溅射击飞了一个哨兵，对方倒在沙地里，头下一滩深色液体。他听见自己喘着气，烟尘味道刺鼻。没过多久它渐渐沉积下去，露出无人的广场。日光照下，热浪滚滚袭来。  
你击退了他们，骷髅部队，大首领，米勒说，不愧是你。他重复了几次，毒蛇没听过他这样说话。等米勒确认了确认安全后他说，皮夸得马上到。毒蛇还不想走，但他没有反对。  
一个还没昏迷的苏联士兵从洞穴里面放了毒蛇一枪冷枪，从他腰部擦过。他反手麻醉了对方。这感觉真的很好，他想沉浸其中，甚至有勃起的冲动。那滩深色的液体扩大了。其实他刚刚想摸的是另外一把填了实弹的小手枪。他的血流到胯部，湿湿的。美好时光已经过去。手腕和肩膀也因为后坐力开始疼痛。  
他把钻石马叫来，牵着马走过窄窄的峡谷路。脚下和腰边的血干了。他渐渐远离了恶魔的领域，因为失血疲惫异常，还有些失落和内疚。皮夸得飞机上是带着血液储配的。或许他可以等完全锁定再发射，或者像之前那样跑走。就当是为了卡兹，是这样吗？他在飞跃海洋的时候想这次任务总得来说没有做错什么，卡兹也表达了认同，上次可能惹了他生气，回去记得弥补。

 

“亚罕回来了。”山猫跟他说。  
“我知道，沙拉什卡。”  
“他不仅应付得来，而且表现超乎想象。”  
“对。阁下还有什么要说的？”  
“如果你觉得他应付不来就别放在他的单子上，米勒。他现在在医疗部门，估计一会要见你。”  
米勒目送走了山猫。有一瞬间他恶毒地想如果幻影死在斯玛瑟，他就等着山猫从土里再掘一个出来。我们再把一切重复一遍。这是大首领，诸位，活生生的传奇，死神都被他买通了两次。入夜后愧疚领着他走到专门给大首领准备的医疗病房。他敲了三下门，看到毒蛇坐在床上。医生才来检查过，对方的病号服上衣没穿上，腰间打着绷带。脸上和身上的小流弹擦伤喷了液体创口贴，部分贴着纱布。他腰有些弓着，就那么看着米勒。米勒一下想不起来自己要说什么，把门带上，坐到毒蛇床边的椅子上。室内光线调得并不亮，他就把墨镜摘了，放在桌上。  
“不太严重吧？”  
“嗯。”  
“你呢？”  
“什么？我很好。早就好了。”  
他们沉默了一会。  
“抱歉。”  
“再说一遍，你指什么？”  
毒蛇看着他，诚实地说：“上一回。”  
米勒的指头抽动了一下，想翻打火机盖。他说，没关系，跟你没关系。毒蛇还看着他。米勒受不了，打手势让他靠近点。毒蛇低着头，米勒托着他的颌骨吻了一下他的嘴唇。毒蛇没有一点窘迫不安。卡兹，他说。米勒想自己之前打算不再犯错了，却在同一处地方失误。他不想毁灭他，此刻这股冲动难以忍受，毒蛇在怂恿他。他是他的新共犯。  
米勒问毒蛇能不能下床，毒蛇点头。他让毒蛇下来，张开了自己的膝盖。毒蛇跟他想得一样，不需要他说什么就半跪在他跨间，伸手解他的腰带。毒蛇身上还带着刺鼻的酒精味。米勒坐着，一动不动。他的阴茎在胯下半勃着，毒蛇用他的义肢抚弄着那里。过了一会，毒蛇上了嘴。他头上的弹片轻轻擦过米勒的衣摆。  
米勒抓着毒蛇的头发。这个角度看实在很淫荡，毒蛇的脸呛得发红。他搭在米勒膝盖上的手指轻轻曲起来之后米勒才放过他。米勒仍紧抓着毒蛇的头发。他闭眼的时候想他这么噎死。他看到毒蛇硬了，自己更是硬得出奇。我想要令你窒息，反反复复，所有你带给我的痛苦我能给你加倍报复。他的面孔浮现出来，米勒绝望地发现自己仍渴求得到他。他呼吸粗重，全身紧绷，电流蔓延过他每一根手指、脚趾，如此清晰。他闻到一股腥味，同时感到愤怒、狂喜和平静。你跟我很像，卡兹。你错了，大首领，你并未认清我。  
毒蛇含了一下他阴茎的顶端。米勒说够了，松开了手。他让毒蛇起来坐回床上，解开了毒蛇的裤子，用手帮毒蛇打了出来。毒蛇全程坐着，只在射精的时候扭动了几下，把床单弄乱。精液流过米勒的手指，毒蛇抽了一张纸帮他擦干净。  
米勒的性欲已经完全消退。最终他侮辱了一个不相干的对象。毒蛇却还盯着他。米勒看到他脸上的几处划痕开裂了，血被液态创口贴堵住，伤口在灯下呈现出橘红色。眼罩在之前被弄掉了。一只眼睛像得了白内障，另一只淡蓝色的眼睛专注地审视着他，等待着。米勒叹了一口气，整理好自己。尽管没有发泄出来，他站起来的时候还是有点腿软。毒蛇扶了他一下，把拐杖递给他。米勒走之前下意识地想用右手顺一顺毒蛇的头发，抓空之后抬起左手胡乱在毒蛇头上抹了一把。  
卡兹，毒蛇叫道。是因为我洗了澡吗？他开了个玩笑。卡兹，我信任你，他又说，好像之前的事并不是卡兹所想的那样。  
我知道。你先歇几天，米勒回答，有事通讯器叫我。他走后带上了门。母基地走廊里的声感灯随着拐杖发出的声音一盏盏被点亮，随后自觉熄灭。米勒远去的声音消失在黑暗里。


End file.
